Tree
"A Pretty Speaking Plant. Whether She Can Grow Fruit Or Not Is Uncertain." :::::::::: -Faust's Notebook '''Tree '''is one of Faust's Creations. It is the first Homunculus created as every player creates the tree in the tutorial. Appearance It has the appearance of a tree and is made out of wood, with bark and branches acting as its skin and vessel. Letter History Tier I *Hello Dad, you said that we were going to be together. But you are always busy in the forbidden room. You never allow me to get inside. I feel that you are never there for me. If this continues, I might as well run away from this empty house. *Hello Not-Dad, You have continued doing it, ignoring me. I will no longer consider you to be my father. Go make your own daughter and fill it with sadness. Also, I do not see some of my sisters anymore. It seems that they have already run away from home. I will soon join them. *Hello Dad, I am sorry, I am so sorry for trying to run away, I saw the remains of my sisters. Did you do it? What have you done? Why are you locking me in this room? I am sorry. I am so sorry. I will be your good daughter. Please let me live. Tier 2 *Hello Father, This life is really hard for me. The villagers mostly work inside, and they all move so quickly. I just want to relax in the sun, and let the breeze rustle my leaves. Can I stay home and rest in the yard by myself? *Hello Father, Life is still hard for me, being inside so much. I need sunlight to feel full of energy. I only really feel awake when I am walking to the village. Is there any way to put a window in the ceiling of my room? *Hello Father, I was trying to find a way to put a window in my ceiling yesterday and I heard whimpering from another room. At first I thought my sister was sad without enough sunlight, like me, but then she screamed. What happened, Father? Tier 3 *Hello Dad, Life is so terrible. You never spend time with me. How can I grow tall and strong without words of encouragement? You should talk to the plant lady, Dad. She knows how to treat plants properly! *Hello Dad, You have not been nicer to me! And the plant lady said that you will not talk to her either. Why do you make my life so difficult, Dad? Is there something you do not like about green? *Hello Dad, I am sorry that I complained so much. I did not mean to make you unhappy. I just wanted your attention, Dad. Please do not hurt me. I just want you to love me! Do not leave me alone in darkness! Death No muss, no fuss. Since her body is a tree, he chops her down into several logs to make use of the wood. Personality As the game does not tell us much of the hommunculi personality, we can only infer based on the letters and day-to-day interaction with them. Tree is a shy girl who seeks to gain the attention of Faust. She cares for her sisters, as seen from one of the letters, but more importantly her well being. Relationship She has a close relationship with another daughter hommunculus known as Veggies. Some of her letters mentioned a plant lady, which should be referring to Veggies. Category:Homunculus Category:Characters